gamer in stripes
by longhairandleather
Summary: Matt has a online friend, but will he turn out to be more? rated M for swearing and later chapters :3
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over and fell out of bed. I heard my phone buzz so I untangled myself from the mess of blankets that were wrapping around my legs, and picked up my phone. I slid the lock button and looked at a picture of me and my ex-boyfriend. I realized that it was a Kik message not a text. So naturally I checked it. It was from some dude who's username was 'longhairandleather' sounds like a stripper to me. The message read, "hey dude do you have my chocolate?!" I sighed. _Probably the wrong person _I thought. I decided to kik back saying

Gamerinstripes- I don't know who you think I am but I don't have your chocolate!

I smiled to myself and got up and started getting ready for school. Once I was showered, dressed and had eaten I checked my phone before I left the house. This longhairandleather dude kik-ed me back! I don't know why but it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…weird.

Longhairandleather- oh…wrong person…well I'm bored! Entertain me until I get my chocolate!

Gamerinstripes- uh what do you want me to send you picks of my dick or something?!

After I sent that I got in my car and started the drive to school. Once I got there I grabbed my bag from the back and walked into the school. I went to my first class which was Math, I HATE math! I dragged my ass all the way to the other end of the school, weaving through people. I finally got there and sat at the back of the class. I whipped out my phone and saw I had another kik message. I read the message and smiled

Longhairandleather- yes! That's exactly what I want! Jkjk! I don't need to see that! But I got a nice German cock :3

Gamerinstripes- nice I like me some German cock ;)

Longhairandleather- I bet you do ;) sooooooo what's up?

I looked up at the bored for a second pretending I was listening to the teacher. Then I went back to typing.

Gamerinstripes- in class :/ oh I'm Matt btw

Longhairandleather: i'm Mello


	2. Chapter 2

thank u guys for the awesome reviews and all the favourites. I know this chapter is short but it'll get cute soon. enjoy :3

* * *

Longhairandleather: so what's up matty-kins

Gamerinstripes: I just got home from school. What's up with u Melly?

I walked through the door and threw my bag on the couch, car keys in the bowl that sat on a table next to the door. I fanned myself and checked the thermostat. "shit I hate the summer!" I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket but instead of answering it right away I walked into my room and pulled off my long sleeve striped shirt and my blue jeans. I walked over to my dresser (in my Yoshi boxers) and pulled out knee length jean shorts and a black and white striped muscle shirt. I pulled them both on and then pulled my goggles over my eyes and flopped on my bed. Then I grabbed my phone from the bed side table and looked at the message.

Longhairandleather: just doing…stuff

Gamerinstripes: what are you doing?! Wanking?!

Longhairandleather: no I am not! And wanking, that's a British term. Are you British?

Gamerinstripes: uh kinda, I grew up in a orphanage in Manchester but technically I'm from California. So I kinda grew up with the term of England, if that makes sense.

Longhairandleather: my parents died too.

Gamerinstripes: oh really?!

Longhairandleather: ya when I was about 6. My dad's best friend took me in afterwards.

Gamerinstripes: wow…so how old are you?

Longhairandleather: I'm currently 19. Wbu?

Gamerinstripes: 18

I got up off my bed and walked into my kitchen slipping my phone into my pocket. I grabbed a box of cigarettes that were sitting on the counter and walked out onto my balcony. I lit up and breathed in. my mind started to wonder as to what this 'mello' looked like. _Shaggy hair that draped over one eye, I think he would be tall and thin but more built then me, and maybe brown hair…no blonde ,ya blonde hair for sure. _I was thinking about that for a while until I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and read the message, then smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about two weeks since I started talking to Mello. We've gotten to know each other really well. For example I know that he has a taste for vodka, he's blonde and he is the head of a large corporation. He also lives in Berlin, Germany. Therefore he speaks fluent German. He seemed quite impressed that I'm fluent in French. I'm in my last week of school, exams are all done and normally I wouldn't go to class but apparently for the graduating class they're planning a huge trip for the first week of the summer. So honestly I'm just going to find out where were going. It's apparently somewhere far away and you have to take a plane to get there. Mello hadn't texted me this morning so I simply got ready and left the house to head to school. When I got there we had an assembly and all the grade 12 people were called into the caf and we all sat down. Me being head of Tech Crew I was in charge of making sure the mics worked. There were some little grade nines that could do the job but honestly I like doing techy stuff. I fiddled with a few knobs and then the head of the planning committee started to talk. "so I know everyone is super excited to know where we're going on this year's grade 12 school trip! And this year we've had the pleasure of letting students plan it so we're not going to historical spots. And this year's trip we will be going to Berlin, Germany!" my eyes widened and I couldn't help but have a big goofy grin on my face. _Berlin Germany, I can finally meet Mello! _I felt someone poke me and I looked over, I was the only other grade 12 in the tech crew, his name was Jimmy. He has black shaggy hair and snake bite piercings on his lip. To be honest he was pretty hot...oh did I mention I'm bi? So anyway back to what Jimmy said,

"Dude I don't think I've ever seen you smile that much!" he said laughing.

"Ya well, I've got my reasons." He looked at me and raised one eyebrow.

"And those are…?"

"Well I met this guy who lives in Germany, so I'm hoping that we can meet up." He smiles.

"Well I hope you get laid." He said with a wink. I laughed. "YOU LIKE HIM!" I blushed.

"…maybe…" he smiled.

"Dude go for it!"

"You think I should?"

"Yes I do! You're a great guy and any guy would be lucky to have you in their arms." I patted his shoulder.

"Thanks man." He smiled and since the assembly was over I stood up and walked to where I usually play my video games at lunch. But when I got there some girl was sitting there. So I turned on me heel and the started walking to where Jimmy and his friends eat. When I got there I sat next to Jimmy and he looked at me and winked.

"Hey everyone!" he said standing up. "Matty, here is going to meet the guy of his dreams in Berlin!" I put my head in my hands to hide my blush. All I heard was a lot of laughing. I looked up and one of his friends, a girl was now sitting next to me. She had a large smile on her face and she said in a cute little voice,

"You should go for it dude! Get yourself laid!" I smiled and laughed.

"I will do my best." She smiled and I could feel my face heat up. I started to think, _shit…what if we do have sex?! What if I don't know what to do?! Well actually it's not that hard but what if it hurts? Damn it! What if he isn't who he turns out to be? _All these thoughts raced through my head. I grabbed Jimmy's arm and pulled him down a hall to a part of the school where no one really goes. "Jimmy?" he looked at me with a worried expression.

"What's wrong Matt?"

"Does it hurt?" he smiled then started to laugh. "Hey! Don't laugh at me! It's a valid question!" he looked at me and stopped laughing.

"It hurts a bit at first but then pain turns into pleasure and it just feels good."


	4. Chapter 4

Here I am, sitting on a plane next to Jimmy (who was asleep on my shoulder). I tried to sleep about an hour ago but I'm way to excited to meet him! When I left the plane start to begin it's decent my heart started to beat quickly and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Just thinking about meeting him made my heart skip a beat. I pictured us holding hands and walking down the street, I pictured him wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me close. All I wanted was for him to hold me. I want someone to snuggle with! For years I've been snuggling with a body pillow (which may or may not be shoved in my suit case). Finally someone will hold me in their arms and smooth my hair and kiss my forehead. Before I left I told him I had feelings for him, he said he had the same feelings and he told me he loved me just as I was getting on the plane. Just as we landed the fear started to set in, I started to shake and I turned pale. _What if he's let down? What if he thought I was better over text? What if he's let down by my appearance? _Jimmy sat up and looked at me worried. "Whoa, Matt you ok?" I shook my head. "What's wrong?" we sat in our seats while everyone else got up, grabbed their bags and made their way off the plane.

"What if he's let down by me? He's never seen a picture of me! What if he thinks I'm like some buff banana republic model or something?!" Jimmy laughed.

"He won't be let down! You're handsome and amazing!" I smiled. Jimmy got up and grabbed our bags from the overhead compartments, he handed one bag to me and carried his himself. We both made our way off the plane along with a couple people from our class. We walked out into the bright hall leading out from the plane. We walked into the airport and down to baggage claim. We grabbed our suit cases and walked into a big open space with a bunch of people standing in it. Some people had signs that read things in different languages but the only person I saw was him. I could tell it was him from the moment I walked into that room. He was standing there in leather pants that clung to his every curve, and a leather vest that showed off just enough of his stomach to make my heart skip a beat. His hair was shoulder length and it looked like liquid gold. When I walked in he was looking the other way, I watched him as he pulled out his phone and quickly typed. I felt my phone vibrate and I smiled. I pulled it out and typed the simple words **turn around**. He read the message and then snapped his head around and his eyes searched through the crowd of people. I snaked my way through the crowd and before I knew it, I was standing in front of him. He looked me up and down with his ice blue eyes and then in one swift movement he grabbed my waist and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I nuzzled into his shoulder. When we pulled apart he looked up at me and smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you Matt." He said in a voice that perfectly matched him. His voice was perfect, just like the rest of him.

"Finally Mello…" he grabbed me again and we both held onto each other like it was the last hug we were ever going to have.

"Matt, what I said before you got on the plane was true. I really do l-"his voice was interrupted by a tapping on my shoulder. Mello let go of me and I pulled back to see Jimmy standing there smiling, he held out a hand and Mello took it,

"I'm Jimmy, Matt's friend."

"I'm Mello, Matt's…uh…boyfriend I guess." I smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

"anyway, Matt I hate to do this to you two but we have to go to the hotel then once we drop our stuff off we can go find somewhere to eat." I looked at Mello who simply smiled and kissed my cheek and started walking away.

"MELLO!" he stopped and turned around.

"Kik me k?" he smiled then nodded. Then he left the room. I walked back to where the rest of my class was and we all started walking towards the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got to the hotel I felt very out of place. The hotel was full of posh looking people. The floor was white marble and the walls were bright blue. There was a little sitting area by the walls and then there was a check in counter in front of us. We all walked up to the counter and the women at the desk smiled sweetly. "How may I help you all?" the teachers stepped forward and said,

"We've booked a floor here, we're just checking in."

"Oh you're the ones from the high school. If I'm correct you're rooms should be ready." She said tapping away at her computer. She smiled and looked up at us. She handed the teacher a handful of room keys and said, "You're all on the 15th floor." The teacher turned around so she was facing us and started handing out the room keys. Jimmy and I were rooming together and the teacher handed us two room keys and told us to go into the elevator and that our room was number 3314. We got into the elevator with two other people from our class. The ride up to the floor was silent and a little awkward. When we got to the floor Jimmy and I went on the epic search for our room. We found it was at the end of the back hall. We slid the key into the slot and then pulled it quickly out. The door made a quiet beep then we turned the handle together and swung the door open. The room was pretty big, two beds a desk a couch and a mini kitchen. We both stood in the doorway in awe.

"Have you ever stayed in a room like this?" I shook my head.

"Have you?" he shook his head too. We both walked into the room and I got on bed and then stood up and started to jump. Jimmy looked at me and laughed. I heard my phone ring on the bedside table so I jumped off the bed and looked at the text.

Longhairandleather: hey Babe.

Gamerinstripes: hey lovely.

Longhairandleather: wanna meet up?

I smiled and then turned to Jimmy, "do you know when we get time to wonder the city?" he looked up from his book on the other bed.

"we can leave as soon as we are done in the room we can go but we have to knock on the Ms. Marshall's door and tell her that we're going and then she'll tell you when and where we're next meeting." I smiled.

Gamerinstripes: I just have to tell the teacher I'm leaving. Meet you where?

Longhairandleather: what hotel?

Gamerinstripes: Grand Hyatt

Longhairandleather: see you in a few.

I giggles and Jimmy laughed at me. "You really like him don't you?" I nodded. I walked out of the room and down the hall to Ms. Marshall's room and knocked on the door. She answered and smiled.

"What is it Matt?"

"I was going to go wonder around the city, where and when should I meet everyone else?"

"Well we were thinking of going to a little café called Kaffee around 6." I nodded.

"Cool see you guys then!" I said turning on my heel and I walked into the elevator. When I got to the front doors of the hotel there he was, leather clade and on a black motorcycle.


	6. Chapter 6

He handed me a helmet and then I hopped on the back and held on tight to his waist. He sped out of the parking lot. I heard him chuckle then say "you don't have to hold on so tight." I loosened my grip. "I didn't say you have to stop…I felt…nice" I tightened my grip again as we pulled into the parking lot of what looked to be an apartment building. He pulled into a spot and then turned the bike off. We both got off the bike and I stood there, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the apartment building. We were in the elevator, waiting to get to the 18th floor when an old women got on the floor. She smiled at Mello and said,

"Oh dear Mello, who might this be?" he looked down at our hands, and said,

"Ms. Neil, this is my boyfriend Matt." I extended my hand and she took it in a loose grip and we shook hands.

"So this is the boy you're always texting?" Mello nodded and smiled. "He's quite the looker." I blushed and looked down.

"That he is." He squeezed my hand gently and I looked at him and smiled. When we got to his floor we waved goodbye to Ms. Neil and then walked out into the apartment hallway. He pulled me down a couple halls until we stood in front of apartment 958B. He slid the key into the lock and turned. We both walked into the dark room and Mello flicked the light on. The room light up, it was just a long hallway, the walls were a dark brown and the floor was hardwood. There was a coat rack to my right and a washer and dryer to my left. We both took off our shoes and then he led me into the living room. There was a black leather couch that we both sat on. He turned to me and smiled.

"Do you really think I'm cute?" he laughed a little.

"Of course I do Matt! You're exactly how I pictured you!" I blushed.

"Really?" he nodded. "Well you're everything I imagined you were…and more!" he smiled then leaned in towards me. Our lips connected and my hands went to his hand, tangling my fingers in it. His held my waist and I could feel him smile against my lips.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this Matt!" he moaned.

"I don't think you've showed me the bedroom yet." He smiled again and then we stood up not letting our lips part, and we walked into the bedroom bumping into the wall a couple of times. He opened the last door in the hall and we walked blindly into the room. I fell onto the bed with Mello on top of me. We made out for a few more minutes before he fell on top of me and snuggled into my shoulder.

"You're really snuggly you know…"he murmured into my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and nuzzling into his head.

"You smell like apples." I said into him.

"You said you liked the smell of apples, so I went all over town looking for shampoo that smelled like apples." I sat up and he sat up with me.

"You did that?!"He nodded sleepily. I embraced him and breathed in his sweet scent.

"Can we lay back now? I'm sleepy." We laid down on the bed and I pulled the covers over us. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was like 5mins until I had to leave. I quietly swore and shook Mello awake. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"I have to go to the café Kaffee." He blinked a couple of times then sighed.

"Ok, I will drive you." We both got up and we walked downstairs to the parking lot. We got on the motorcycle and he started speeding down the road. We stopped in front of a little café with a little patio out front, I saw a couple of people from my class outside sitting at the tables. Jimmy burst through the door and waved at me. I got off and handed my helmet to Mello, who had taken off his helmet. Before I turned around to leave I leaned down and pushed my lips against his. When we parted I kissed his nose and then said,

"love you." He smiled and said it back. I smiled and turned towards Jimmy. I heard Mello start the bike and I watched him as he rode down the street. I turned back to look at Jimmy and he smiled.

"so how was your first time?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Pfff, non-existent." I said walking past him and into the café where I ordered a sandwich and walked over to the counter and waited for it, Jimmy trailed close behind.

"What do you mean it didn't happen?!" I looked at him and leaned against the counter.

"We didn't fuck…end of story." I said grabbing my sandwich and walked outside to sit on the patio he sat across from me frowned.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"I don't know the option didn't really come up I guess." He nodded, then stopped and I knew what the next question would be.

"Then what did you guys do?" I smiled knowing that was what he was going to ask me.

"Well…we…made out a bit…" he smiled and I could feel my face heat up. He started to laugh.

"Were any clothes taken off?" my face heated up even more and I shook my head. "Was there biting?" by this time I was bright red.

"Stop it Jimmy! People will hear!" he chuckled. Once I was done my sandwich we checked in with the teacher and headed back to our hotel. We sat in the room silently, I was playing my Gameboy and Jimmy was reading some book. After about an hour of silence my phone vibrated on the bedside table. I leaned over and grabbed it, I slide the lock bar and up popped a message from Mello.

Longhairandleather: I'm bored!

Gamerinstripes: me too…what'cha doin?

Longhairandleather: in a meeting. Wbu?

Gamerinstripes: sitting in the hotel room gaming. What's the meeting for?

Longhairandleather: I'm the head of a large corporation (I guess you could call it that)

Gamerinstripes: O.o for real?! How did u manage that?

Longhairandleather: I inherited it when my parents died.

Gamerinstripes: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh makes sense!

I put my phone next to me and went back to gaming. About an hour later Jimmy spoke, "hey Matt?" I looked up from my Gameboy and looked over to him. "Do you want to go shop?" I shrugged.

"Sure I guess." We both got up and I pulled my boots on while he laced up his chucks. We walked out the door and out of the hotel. We walked out into the bright sunlight and warm summer air. Jimmy pointed left and I followed as we started to walk.

"So Matt, was it nice to finally get some action?" I blushed.

"…ya…" he chuckled.

"So how long has it been since you had a boyfriend slash girlfriend?" he put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"Too long." I laughed. "I was in a relationship with this guy for about 2 years give or take, but then he decided to be a dick and get a girlfriend sooooooo ya that didn't work out, and I haven't had a significant other since."

"well to be honest I haven't had a boyfriend ever…" he stopped and looked at me.

"Really?!" I nodded. "how did you manage that?!" I shrugged.

"I don't know I guess I've never really tried to get one." He nodded. We stopped in front of a punk looking store called Leder und Peitschen. _I will have to ask Mello what that means..._ we walked into the store and i suppenly felt awkward. Along one wall of the store was an array of dildos, vibrators, handcuffs and whips. The other wall made me feel much less awkward, it had on it punk skirts, corsets and mesh shirts. I laughed, Jimmy walked over and held up a mesh shirt to me. "hot damn!"


	8. Chapter 8

I forgot to mention this when I started this story but I wrote this story about my me and my Boyfriend. I love u hun so very much 3

* * *

I laughed. "Trying to undress me I see." I said with a wink. Jimmy blushed.

"Am not!" he crossed his arms with the mesh shirt still in his hand. "I just thought maybe Mello would like it!" I raised an eyebrow.

"You sure that's all?" he nodded.

"Try it on?" I sighed then nodded.

"Fine…but it'll look terrible!" as I was walking towards the change rooms I saw the awesomest vest EVER! It was beige with white faux fur on it. The collar was high and it would look so nice on. I grabbed a large so it would be big and baggy on me and I continued walking to the back of the store to where the change rooms were. I got into one and pulled my shirt over my head. Then I quickly pulled the black mesh shirt over my head and turned to look in the mirror.

"do you have it on?" I was silent. _Hot damn…who knew it would actually look good? _"Fuck it Matt! I'm coming in!" the door opened and Jimmy fell silent too. After a minute he spoke. "Matty…you look really hot!" I blushed.

"it defiantly doesn't look bad…" I nervously laughed.

"we should take a picture and send it to Mello." I laughed. Then turned around and passed him my phone. He looked at him and made a cute shy smile at the camera and waited until I heard the click. I took the phone and tapped a few things until I saw that the message sent. It only took a second before I got a reply.

Longhairandleather: OMG!

Gamerinstripes: you like?

Longhairandleather: OMFG!

Gamerinstripes: did I break Mello?

Longhairandleather: …y r u so perfect?!

Gamerinstripes: pfff Ur way more perfect!

Longhairandleather: no way you are!

I giggled and changed back into my striped shirt and then walked to the check-out. I bought the vest and mesh shirt (if things ever get heated between Mello and I). We walked into the bright sunlight again and I stopped dead in my tracks. "Mello?" he smiled.

"Hey Matt."

"how did you know where I was?"

"Well I was around here and I noticed the background so I thought I would stop by and say hi." He said with a sweet smile. I smiled back and hugged him.


End file.
